


Regret

by DancingCarapace



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Butler Tyler (Benjamin) is best butler, Chef still doesnt want you in his kitchen, Gen, This Is STUPID, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingCarapace/pseuds/DancingCarapace
Summary: Damien revisits Markiplier Manor to confront Mark when his past actions come to haunt him.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, this is so bad

Dark gripped his cane as he glared up at the wrought iron fence and the mansion that laid beyond it. It had been several years since Mark had made him become this.. thing. This demon trapped in a broken body. He tugged his suit into a more proper presentation and glitched through the gates, storming towards the front door. He made his presence painfully obviously as the pressure around the manor increased, a ringing present in the ears of any mortal on the grounds.

With an almost graceful slam, Dark sent the front door smashing into the wall by its hinges, the wood wailing in protest of the sudden movement. He frowned deeply as he laid eyes on the wretched Butler, Benjamin who's eyes were wide in horror at the side of the physically unstable man who was now standing in the doorway, his body glitching and twisting with his rage.  **"Go get your precious master, Butler. He and I have some... _important_ business to**  **discuss."** he ordered. His voice was calm, but the ringing and reverberating echos still caused the more timid and obedient persona of Tyler's to gulp as he rushed off to get his master.

Dark stepped further into the home when something caught the corner of his eye. He slowly turned his head, staring at the broken mirror. He noticed a figure appear in the mirror. They were unmistakable. The broken eyes that once gleamed with joy as they robbed him blind during poker. The stoic lips that once caused wrinkles as they grinned and laughed. The hair, once smoothed and shiny was dull and unruly. His eyes widened as he stared into the betrayed eyes of _______ the person who gave him a second chance to live, who had trusted him. Who had let him in. He whirled his head around but saw no one. "Funny, isn't it, Damien? You were betrayed, left inside a broken shell. And when I let you in, what did I get? Betrayal. Imprisonment inside of a mirror. You're no better than Mark. You're  _worse_ than Mark." Dark stared at ______ as they spoke, their voice quiet, almost timid, as it had been during the escapades of the investigation. Dark clenched his fists, the cane groaning under the pressure. "You want to know the worst part? I can't move on. Unless someone destroys this mirror I'm trapped. And Mark refuses to. So I'm stuck in here. I hope you're happy, Damien."

Dark spun on his heel as he heard Mark's voice, his eyes as wild as a hurricane, his voice like thunder as he regarded the man who destroyed everything for him. Mark held his ground, staring straight at the demon.  **"You have ruined everything. For me, for Celine, Wilford. You destroyed everything and yet _I am the one who is blamed_. You think you're so great, don't you? I AM NOT EVEN KNOWN AS DAMIEN OR EVEN CELINE ANY LONGER! YOUR FANS ONLY SEE ME AS A KNOCKOFF OF YOU!" ** He roared in fury, his voice booming as he grabbed Mark by the collar **"Now it's Darkiplier this, Darkiplier that! I don't even think you could remember my name. You have dehumanised me to the point where I'm not even considered real. Now I'm just a joke."** Dark snarled, tossing Mark to the floor as Benjamin and the Chef ran in.

Dark hummed in anger as he cracked his neck and picked his cane back up, glaring coldly at the two men before he turned around and swung his cane back, sharply bringing it forward and shattering the mirror, the pieces now cascading from the frame. He straightened his suit and left the manor, turning to utter only one sentence before he was gone for good..

 

**"You had best pray that ______ does not hold any grudges on you for leaving them trapped inside that mirror."**

* * *

It had been almost a full month since Dark had confronted Mark, and he could feel them. ______ had followed him, unseen to any mortal but far too obvious to him. They stayed a distance behind him, seeming to glide as their feet never touched the floor. Dark had tried to speak to them but they would not return the conversation.

 **"I understand you hate me now. I would too. I've never done anything good since that day. All I can do is use others... And I fucking enjoy it."** Dark muttered, staring directly at the spectre in front of him. _____ tilted their head before giving a tired smile. " _I don't hate you, Dark. I just want the old you back. I want to see you and Celine laugh as William does something stupid. I want to see you smile like you would when Abe would start theorising to the point of ridiculous nature. I just.. want Damien. Not Dark. I want my friends from University back._ " Dark's eyes widened as they spoke, tears actually welling up before spilling down his face. He had thought he was incapable of crying. _____ sighed weakly, unable to touch him, only to watch as the demon broke in front of them, glitch in repeatedly between the prim and proper but trembling Damien, and the weeping Celine who buried her face in her hands. " _Would you let me back in? I won't fight for control. I just miss feeling alive, being in a body. I've been a broken spirit so long that I almost forget what being in a body is like. Just.. Let me in."_ Dark's eyes were even wider as he heard his old friend use his own words. When he used them they were words with an underlying threat. But there was no malicious intent in _____'s actions. Dark swallowed thickly and nodded, feeling the spectre cup his cheeks before disappearing.

* * *

______ looked around the deep void and stared at their hands. An ethereal purple glow came from their body whereas everything else remained a colourless void. They heard sobs and turned, only to see Celine alone in the void. " _Celine?_ " The Seers head jersey up and a moment later _____ found themselves trapped in her embrace.  _ **"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! We didn't want to hurt you! It's- it's just, after Dark was created Damien didn't want you to endure this hell. He thought it would have been better for you to stay in the mirror. We've hurt so many people... I don't know if we can even go back anymore. We will try to get Damien's body back! Your body is... broken but it isn't dead. There's- There's a reason Dark always cracks his neck. You broke it when you fell."**_ She explained. ______ nodded quietly in understanding just as Damien appeared. Even in the void he had that cane. He straightened his bow tie and opened his arms, offering a hug. _____ rushed forward and hugged him tightly.  **"I'm sorry I did what I did. If you would like, we can talk about everything. Your body is sleeping so we have roughly 9 hours to talk before William wakes us up."** He offered. _____ smiled wearily and agreed, and soon all three of them were sitting on the floor of the void, talking endlessly until Damien had to once again, take control of the body.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want a second part!


End file.
